An Chroi Laistigh
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Alguns laços vão se desenvolver, outros talvez vejam o conforto no ressentimento. E a decisão da Deusa de juntar os seus mais perfeitos guerreiros pode colocar o Santuário na linha mais fina entre respeito e autoridade e entre limite e poder. (Lost Canvas x Clássico).
1. Don't Wake Me Just Yet

-Mas... O que é isso? – Falou mais para si, perceptivelmente perdido com o objeto em mãos.

-Celular. Calma, faz poucos dias apenas, tem muito para poder entender ainda. – Viu o olhar dele cair em si, como se buscasse por mais respostas às suas perguntas ainda não feitas. E o outro riu por aquela reação tão inocente e confusa.

-Isso está indo muito rápido, Aiolos. – Se ergueu rindo, mas constrangido. -Preciso saber em que _século_ estou para aproveitar de todas essas tecnologias na palma da mão. – Poderia dizer que se divertia com a reação do mais novo, embora não entendesse nada.

-Sísifo, passe a noite aqui. Vamos atualizar você. – O via desanimado com o mundo atual. -Vou ser honesto, bem que podíamos trocar de lugar.

-Não, eu discordo. – Riu. -Pelo menos o Santuário ainda é um pouco do que era na minha época. – Suspirou, demonstrando que apenas aquilo lhe reconfortava.

-Maninho! – Aiolia entrou animado, com o amigo junto de si, tão impressionado quanto ele.

-Tio, isso é fantástico! – Aproximou-se. -Uma nova oportunidade cheia de coisas novas! Athena é tão generosa. – Ambos os recém-chegados sorriam, empolgados.

-Regulus é um Cavaleiro de Ouro brilhante. Diferente de qualquer outro. – Comentou com o irmão, orgulhoso em expressão.

-Acho que... Como ele disse, vai ser uma oportunidade e tanto para aprender. – Aiolos envolveu os ombros do mais novo com o seu braço, enquanto observavam Sísifo e Regulus animados.

-É... _Isso_? – Defteros indagou ao irmão, enquanto apontava para Saga, à sua frente.

-Quem sou eu para julgar Athena, não é mesmo? – O deboche estava claro.

-Maldito signo. – Saga resmungou ao ouvir a ambos. -Acho que bem-vindos seria a melhor escolha de palavras.

-Você é o Grande Mestre atual... – Aspros constatou, ainda em dúvida.

-_Porra, cadê você, Kanon?_ – Tentava contatá-lo por seu cosmo. -Sim, sou. E você o _queria_ ser. – Comentou.

-Pelo menos nisso progredimos. – Deu um leve tapa no tórax do irmão, que riu, brevemente.

_-Saga, sua boca hoje está fora do comum. Já estou indo, é tão grave assim?_

_-Do tipo que eles têm cara que em três segundos vão me expulsar daqui?_

O geminiano atual se aproximou de ambos e estendeu a sua mão. -Permitam que nos tornemos aliados. O Santuário se tornará assim, mais próspero, principalmente com a sabedoria dos antepassados. – Seu tom foi respeitoso, sua expressão séria. Observava a ambos na reação de suas palavras.

Defteros mencionou estender a mão para o cumprimento, mas foi impedido pelo pulso, pelo irmão, que se colocou na frente. -Veremos se você e seu gêmeo são dignos de todos os títulos que possuem. – Aspros respondeu, por fim, apertando a mão de Saga.

-Será que demorei tanto assim para a _festa_? – A voz de Kanon se fez presente no Templo de Gêmeos. -Defteros, Aspros. – Mesmo cordial, sua expressão era irônica, Saga deu um suspiro aliviado à aproximação.

Aspros analisava a ambos, porém se demorou muito mais em Kanon. -A sua roupa... – Olhou para Saga. -Você é Grande Mestre e ele é o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos?

-Não. – O gêmeo mais novo e atual se adiantou. -Saga é o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, eu sou _o_ General de Poseidon.

-General? Sendo assim, como permitem você aqui dentro? – Defteros mostrou-se confuso. -Seu cosmo é um pouco diferente do dele.

-Nos acompanham em uma bebida e assim, conversaremos? – O tom cordial do Grande Mestre retornou.

-Isso... Parece ser _bem_ interessante. – Sorriu ao canto dos lábios, levemente sádico e olhou o irmão mais novo. -_Dê_, vamos ver o que reservaram para nós.

-Perfeito, Saga de Gêmeos.

-Aqui ele não fica.

-Quanto egoísmo.

-_Aqui, ele não fica. _ – Repetiu, ainda mais sério. -Não me dê bronca, pois sei que o seu _fóssil_ também não vai ficar na sua.

Ouvir aquilo fez Câncer derramar sua bebida ao mesmo tempo que riu. -Eu não tenho paciência para isso. – Ainda ria enquanto buscava um guardanapo para limpar os pingos da bebida em sua armadura.

-Vocês não veem a oportunidade nisso?

-Shura, você está empolgado _demais_.

-O corno tem razão, Afrodite. – Viu Peixes ficar inconformado. -É uma grande oportunidade de aprendizado para cada um de nós.

O sueco apoiou as mãos na mesa, cruzando as pernas, deixando de olhar os dois.

-Tem cadeira em Peixes não? Precisa sentar-se na mesa? – Máscara riu novamente.

-Capricórnio, hoje você parece um velho reclamão. -Respondeu o loiro, impaciente. Olhou para a entrada de sua Casa, avistando os três antigos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

-_Esse_ é o Albafica? Nossa... – Máscara indagou, fazendo agora Shura rir e Afrodite lhe lançar um olhar ofendido.

Shura analisou o Capricórnio anterior, embora o amigo não tenha dado muito atenção ao canceriano anterior.

-Boa tarde. – El Cid pronunciou, tendo o cumprimento respondido pelos três atuais.

-Pelo menos se vestem bem. – Afrodite murmurou, referindo-se à roupa casual dos três, um pouco formal e _vintage_ para a época atual. E nisso, notou que Albafica lhe encarava, estudava e aquela expressão séria lhe deixou desconfortável.

-Sejam bem-vindos ao Santuário atual. – Por fim, Máscara da Morte se ergueu da cadeira e foi até os três, de braços abertos. Peixes atual observou o amado, enquanto Shura internamente se divertia com a cena.

-Melhor do que eu pensei. – Manigold se manifestou, conseguindo um leve sorriso de Albafica e El Cid. Em seguida, tocou no ombro de seu sucessor.

-Pensava que Peixes era um pouco diferente do que estou vendo. – Afrodite se aproximou, sendo seguido por Shura.

-Poderia dizer o mesmo, Afrodite. – Manigold riu pela resposta de seu amigo de época. -Mas ouvi coisas agradáveis ao seu respeito.

_-Podia ter ficado sem essa, amor. _– Shura comentou, ao cosmo com Peixes.

Ainda assim, o sueco sorriu, satisfeito. -Juntem-se a nós. – Convidou. -Acho que tempo não faltará para isso.

-Reunião com amigos? Claro. – O canceriano mais velho sorriu ao canto dos lábios com o convite.

-Eles foram os que mais se deram bem nessa reunião. – Ajoelhou, enquanto sua mão segurava o rosto de Kiki. Sorriu, para tornar a observar Aldebaran e Hasgard.

-Falando em reunião, amanhã terá uma com todos nós. Mas não faço ideia do que pode sair disso. – Shion comentou à Mu, curioso e levemente animado.

-Espero que não dê em confusão, mais do que nos já conhecemos. – Dohko se juntou à conversa.

-É uma pena que não estarei aqui para ver. – Kiki comentou. -Não posso adiar mais essa viagem à Jamiel. Me perdoem, mestres. – Lamentou, se levantando da lasca de pedra a qual se sentava.

-Não se preocupe, ficará sabendo de tudo. – Mu pousou a mão ao ombro do mais novo.

-Está preocupado, não é, Shion?

-Não vou mentir que estou. – Olhou Libra e sorriu. -Não vai ser fácil lidar com todos eles.

-Muitos _egos_ presentes. – Asmita respondeu, aproximando-se do grupo com Shaka.

-Exatamente. – O ariano mais velho finalizou. -Principalmente Gêmeos.

-Espero que a Deusa saiba o que faz. – Mu murmurou.

A lança dançava em suas mãos. Ora a empunhava para frente, ora em defesa, enquanto seguia com o seu treino solitário. Ora acertava a arma em um pilar próximo, propositalmente, testando a intensidade que depositava.

A sequência aos poucos findava, para então apoiar as costas em meio pilar perto de si. Suava, e recobrava o fôlego devagar, enquanto fazia exercícios de respiração ao fechar os seus olhos.

Sentiu um cosmo quente e no tempo que levou para abrir os olhos, um punho veloz se aproximava. Desviou parcialmente o seu corpo, para o soco atingir o mármore atrás de si. Milo sorriu. -Achei que tinha desistido de visitar o seu sucessor, Kardia.

-Achei que ia fazer uma grande surpresa! – Falou, desapontado, enquanto ambos se cumprimentavam com um demorado aperto de mão. Atrás do antecessor, Camus se aproximava com o seu aquariano.

-Dégel, certo? -Milo arriscou.

-Sim, prazer. Camus veio falando de você o caminho todo. – Aproximou-se para um cumprimento.

-Estou animado com vocês aqui. – Olhou para o amado, sorrindo, que compartilhou o gesto.

-Está ocupado, Mi?

-Tinha acabado de treinar. – Desfez da lança que usava. -Vamos para Aquário?

-Antes de nós quatro nos reunirmos, que tal você me levar para conhecer a minha Casa hoje, primeiro? – Sugeriu o escorpiano recém-chegado.

-Perfeito por mim. – Milo sorriu e olhou Camus, demonstrando que aguardava a _autorização_ dele.

-Claro. Aproveito e atualizo Dégel sobre algumas coisas e mais tarde vocês sobem.

-Ótimo. – Kardia sorriu, já tomando caminho. -Vejo você depois. – Falou em uma aproximação ao aquariano de sua época, que levemente sorriu.

-Por favor. – Pediu o francês, para o outro lhe acompanhar de volta.


	2. Breathe New Life

-Não sei expressar o quanto estou gostando disso. – Observava com uma expressão alegre, Regulus e Aiolia treinarem com empenho, ao centro do coliseu. -Seu sobrinho é uma joia! – Elogiou.

Sísifo riu, divertido. -Tenho muito orgulho dele. É determinado e faz o que faz com excelência.

-Estou vendo! – Riu, tocando o ombro do outro sagitariano.

-Faz um mês que estão aqui. Gostando do que estão vendo? – Aiolos perguntou, curioso.

-Eu e o Regulus estamos, isso eu posso garantir. – De braços cruzados, olhava em volta em um misto de nostalgia e alegria. Em meio à sua observação, percebeu o colega de Aiolos, Shura, os observando. -Temos um a mais na plateia. – Chamou a atenção e o mais novo observou.

-Shu. – Murmurou. -Às vezes ele observa os meninos treinando. – Desconversou, com um leve sorriso.

-Não tente! Eu leio os seus movimentos! E reproduzo! – Desferiu um soco em Aiolia que se defendeu com ambos os punhos. Sorria, travesso, divertido, expressões que o leonino atual compartilhava.

Aiolia contra-atacou, com outro soco, bloqueado, também. Em seguida, ambos pausaram a luta por um momento. De forma automática, o leonino olhou para Aiolos, mas sua visão captou outra pessoa. -Desgraçado. – Resmungou, para ter a atenção de Regulus.

-O quê? – Perguntou, ingênuo.

-Shura é um desgraçado. Ele não tem o que fazer não? – O outro buscou o olhar do amigo, encontrando o assunto.

-Por que o chama assim? Já percebi que o olha com nojo. – Olhava do capricorniano para o leonino.

-Ele tinha a fama do Cavaleiro de Ouro mais fiel à Athena. – Começou. -Fiel. Que piada de mau gosto. – O olhou, ressentido. -Shura matou o meu irmão quando eram mais novos. – Viu um choque no rosto do outro, mas não foi interrompido. -Sabe o que dói tanto quanto esse fato? Eram melhores amigos... Ele... Éramos algo perto de uma família.

-Mas que _desgraçado_. Houve motivo para isso, para ele?

-Lembra quando falamos sobre o sequestro de Athena, a ameaça ao Santuário a vários anos atrás? – O viu manear com a cabeça, concordando. -Acreditaram que o Aiolos era um traidor, sequestrando a Deusa quando bebê... – Continuou a relembrar da conversa. -E que ele foi perseguido... – Respirou fundo. -Então. Shura foi o perseguidor. Lutaram e o meu irmão não sobreviveu ao confronto.

Ambos olharam para Capricórnio que perceptivelmente fitava Aiolos _e_ Sísifo.

-Você _gosta_ de um sagitariano, não, Shura? – Afrodite cutucou com suas palavras.

Suspirou antes de responder. -Estou aqui pensando se convido Aiolos e Sísifo para jantarem comigo hoje. Se aceitarem, a noite _promete_. – Provocou.

-Eu genuinamente odeio você. – Irritado, saiu de perto do espanhol, retornando ao seu Templo.

O moreno ainda riu na mesma posição que estava.

-Pelo visto a diversão foi boa.

-Ótima, Olos!

-Por que amanhã não treinamos os quatro juntos de novo? – Sísifo propôs.

-Boa tarde... – Capricórnio se aproximou, levando um leve sorriso de Aiolos e um o mesmo cumprimento do outro sagitariano. Aiolia ignorou a presença do espanhol.

-Boa tarde, _desgraçado_. – Aiolia não guardou um riso, Aiolos escondeu um.

-**Regulus**, o que é isso? – Fitou o mais novo, chocado.

-Não se preocupe, pelo visto Aiolia não poupou o seu sobrinho dos detalhes sórdidos da minha vida.

-Que vergonha. – Regulus continuou.

-Muito bem! Acho que é tudo por hoje. – Sísifo se posicionou atrás do mais novo, pousando as mãos em seus ombros, apertando-os em reprovação. -Aiolos, Aiolia, Shura, obrigado, até mais tarde.

-Mas Sí...

-Que coisa _feia_. – Saiu com o sobrinho, dando alguns sermões e o outro reclamando.

Ainda com o clima, Shura riu levemente.

-Aiolia, você não devia ter incentivado. – Sagitário comentou.

Deu de ombros. -Maninho, eu estou com fome, **vamos** almoçar.

-Aiolos... – O loiro parou para ouvi-lo. -Podemos...

-Aiolos de Sagitário. Estou morrendo de fome e morrendo de vontade de comer uma comida feita por você. **Vamos**. – Leão pronunciava cada palavra com minúcia, como se o outro não fosse capaz de entender o que tinha para dizer.

-...Conversar? – Shura continuou e foi sua vez de ignorar o loiro.

-Qual é o seu problema? – No segundo seguinte, Leão estava entre Sagitário e Capricórnio. -Não se toca? Não percebe? Que você atrapalha? Você sobra e incomoda?

-Aiolia de Leão, já chega! – Aiolos ordenou, levemente alterado, o que fez o irmão mais novo se calar aborrecido e sair dali. -O que precisa conversar comigo? – O tom foi mais brando.

-Importante não é. Apenas queria saber o que acha disso tudo. Vocês quatro...?

-Estamos nos dando muito bem, depois desse um mês e pouco, eles estão mais familiarizados conosco, e geralmente El Cid participa das reuniões. – Mencionou com um sorriso, o que deixou o outro desconfortável, mas conseguiu disfarçar. -E vocês seis? – O olhou e sorriu.

-Para ser honesto, estamos um pouco tensos ainda. – Respondeu, sério. -Albafica e Afrodite ora convivem bem, ora não.

-Épocas diferentes, conceitos diferentes. Não está fácil para o Albafica e para os amigos dele. Muita história que ficou para trás, vidas que ficaram para trás. – O olhou, entristecido. -Não os culpe. Nós, por mais amigáveis, somos desconhecidos para eles e vai ser assim durante um bom tempo.

-Sim, você tem razão e eu concordo. Talvez eu imagine um pouco da dor deles.

-Acho que nós não estamos piores do que os quatro Gêmeos. – Houve um ar de riso na face de Sagitário.

-_Isso_ é dor de cabeça, Aiolos, eu tenho medo quando passo por lá. – Viu o outro dar um leve riso por suas palavras. -Quatro querendo sentar em uma cadeira só... – Aiolos gargalhou.

-Foi a melhor coisa que ouvi hoje!

-Mas é verdade e você sabe disso.

-Na pele. – Continuou a rir mais um pouco, o viu rir também.

-Com licença. – Em um tom sério e educado, o Capricórnio anterior se aproximou e Shura viu Aiolos dar um largo sorriso.

-Sísifo acabou de sair, El Cid. – Falou, após vê-los se cumprimentar.

-Sim. Não se preocupe, eu falei com ele no caminho. Vim ver você. – O espanhol olhou o colega, interessado.

Aiolos se ajeitou em seu lugar, um tanto sem jeito com a firmação nas palavras dele. -Disse que iria treinar com o Shura. – Os dois se entreolharam.

-Sim, mas não será hoje. – Continuou. -Ele tem o cronograma dele, e assim que puder, iremos treinar. Me disseram que a Excalibur dele precisa de uma prática.

-Sinceramente, eu adoraria assistir vocês dois lutando. – Seu tom demonstrou empolgação o suficiente para fazer os outros dois apreciarem as palavras. -Digo, a espada lendária não se passaria à toa.

-Não podia ter maneira melhor de falar, Aiolos. – Considerando um elogio, El Cid sentiu-se orgulhoso.

Shura tentava sem sucesso esconder um leve sorriso.

-Não quis atrapalhar a conversa de vocês, apenas vim perguntar se estará disponível mais tarde para o que combinamos. – De sobrancelhas erguidas, olhou um ao outro, espantado pela proximidade dele com o sagitariano.

-Está marcado. – Tornou a sorrir. -E não atrapalhou, tínhamos acabado já.

-Pois bem, com licença. – Pediu aos dois, se retirando dali.

A urgia em querer descobrir o que se tratava aquele segredo se fez presente na garganta do espanhol, mas acabou por se calar. -Bom, vou almoçar com o meu irmão, tenho muito para fazer hoje. – Respondeu Aiolos, com um sorriso. -Até outra hora, Shura.

-Até mais, Aiolos.

-Mas como Capricórnio _adora_ Sagitário. Me dá nojo. Dois ainda por cima.

-Como Peixes adora um Capricórnio, não? – Respondeu, bravo. -Você não falou outra coisa que não fosse neles hoje, Afrodite... Acho que vou embora para Câncer ou sair com o Manigold, pois parece que sou melhor companhia para ele. – Agora o tom era de aborrecimento, mais do que ciúme. E nisso, iniciou seu caminho para fora do Templo.

-Não. – Segurou Máscara em seu pulso. -Me desculpe, é que coisas erradas me irritam. -Shura ficou um pouco ausente de nós depois da aproximação do Sísifo e do El Cid. E não entendo o porquê

-Eu não reclamo disso. – Falou, naturalmente. -Eles se deram bem, só isso. Aliás, melhor que seja assim.

-Não, Máscara. – O soltou para aproximar-se e o olhar em sua face. -Nós conhecemos o espanhol e você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso tudo é ciúme dele.

-Isso pode ser divertido. – Sorriu, com malícia. -Ele está incomodado de perder o posto de corno favorito do Aiolos.

Aquelas palavras lhe irritaram, mas acabou por sorrir. -É por isso que eu amo você. – Respondeu, com a ternura tomando lugar da irritação. -Só espero que eu não perca o lugar para o Albafica. – O italiano sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Pousou as mãos na cintura do outro, para beijar o seu pescoço lentamente.

-Fico feliz de que o seu sangue não seja envenenado.

-Não me tocaria por isso?

-Não desejaria morrer no primeiro toque. – A expressão de Afrodite tornou à doçura ao ouvir aquilo. -Mas se fosse para ser assim, me entregaria como o homem mais feliz que já passou por esse mundo. – Foi abraçado pelo pisciano, com força.

-Não sei o que faço com você. Sei que não o perderia novamente, Máscara. – Fez uma pausa. -Jamais me senti tão agraciado quanto nesse momento, em que o Elo não continuou comigo.

Câncer cessou o abraço, para levar a boca delicadamente à dele, beijando-o de forma apaixonada.

-Máscara? – Foram interrompidos. Afrodite desviou o olhar, enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior pela carícia que lhe fez suspirar.

-Sim? – Perguntou gentilmente ao ouvir seu antecessor.

-Pediu para eu lhe encontrar aqui.

-Claro, já irei.

-Está cedo para isso. – Manigold saiu rindo de Peixes, e ambos deram um breve riso.

-Mais tarde nos envenenamos, tudo bem? – Riu pela brincadeira.

-Sim, italiano, sim. – Riu.

-Eu simplesmente não aguento mais comer tanta maçã. Acho que o Dégel enfia todas que pode quando eu estou dormindo. – Milo gargalhava com aquele comentário.

-E seus treinos corriam normalmente? – Perguntava, curioso. -Desculpe a curiosidade, Kardia.

-O sangue de Athena ajudou a me reestabelecer e amenizar um pouco as coisas. – Deu de ombros. -Não se preocupe, estou gostando disso. Os meus amigos de época já estavam sendo entediantes. – Brincou, apreciando que o outro se divertia com o que falava.

-Estou aprendendo muito com você. – Milo revelou, mostrando-se satisfeito. Em seguida, sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro.

-A principal lição é que temos de ser os Escorpiões, simples assim. – O tom foi de certo sadismo o que fez o mais novo sorrir ao canto dos lábios. -Principalmente com os nossos adversários. E é isso que vai nos levar a vitória.

O incentivo de um a outro era perceptível por suas expressões de maldade e orgulho.

-Finalmente achamos vocês! Principalmente porque _esconderam_ os seus cosmos.

-Dégel. – O escorpiano sorriu. -Não estou com fome, tudo bem? – Debochou, tendo um olhar de reprovação.

Milo tornou a rir. -De onde ele saiu? – Comentou.

-Nem eu sei, ainda. – O Aquário anterior respondeu, deixando Camus rir por alguns momentos.

-Kardia... – Milo tocou no peito dele, chamando-lhe a atenção, enquanto olhava para os aquarianos à sua frente. -O que será que acontece com o Santuário quando junta os dois? – Referiu-se aos dois à sua frente.

-Até onde estou sabendo sobre o Camus, esse lugar vai _implodir_ com esses dois.

-Camus, acho que isso foi um erro. – Dégel o olhou, preocupado de forma genuína.

-Você _acha_?

-Mas é bom ver Kardia ocupado com o seu amigo. Ele se ocupa e não faz muita besteira. – Sorriu, satisfeito.

-Não faço besteiras! Está vendo Milo, como ele me trata?

-Athena, vocês foram a melhor coisa que aconteceu. – Milo comentou, rindo. -Acha que Camus me trata diferente? – Fingiu-se magoado.

-E lá vamos nós... – Riu. -Agora eu sou o culpado!

-Mesmo com todo esse tempo de volta... – Kardia continuou. -Quero conhecer o lado de fora do Santuário. – Comentava a todos os presentes, apesar que seu olhar caía de Dégel a Camus.

-Quer saber? Estou com ele. – Olhou para Camus e Milo, enquanto o escorpiano anterior aproximou-se do amigo e se apoiava em si.

-O que há fora dos muros, nos dias de hoje?

-Agora estamos falando o mesmo idioma. – Milo sorriu, ao canto dos lábios.


	3. Hollow Hearts

-Seu irmão não vai se irritar comigo?

-Eu avisei o que iríamos fazer, e ele está animado para conhecer o seu amigo de Escorpião, então deve ter ido passar o tempo por lá. E é comum eu passar a madrugada em claro organizando essas coisas.

O ouviu com atenção, para em seguida, sentar-se ao sofá do colega, observando todo o material à mesa de centro. Viu o loiro se ausentar por alguns instantes, retornando com canecas de chás de ervas para ambos.

-Obrigado, é muito gentil.

-Está quente, cuidado. – Avisou, para pousar a sua caneca à mesa, próximo de si, para então se sentar ao lado de El Cid.

-Eu percebi... – Murmurou, pois já tinha levado a bebida aos lábios. -Hortelã?

-É ótima para a memória, e adequada para se trabalhar e estudar. – O olhou e piscou.

-O que temos aqui, Aiolos? – Perguntou.

-Estou levando em conta que Shura já lhe mostrou parte desses documentos, obviamente referente a vocês dois, à armadura de Capricórnio e suas funções. – Via que ele prestava atenção em si.

-Exato.

-Pois bem, fui suscinto em alguns desses livros que contam a história da época de vocês, e até de suas funções com o Sísifo. – Fez uma pausa, por fim, levando a bebida à boca. -Separei alguns livros, a maioria meus, que tratam do que aconteceu na ausência de vocês. Sei que esse tempo que voltaram, nós resumimos para vocês nas reuniões e encontros, mas, agora, vim detalhar para você alguns detalhes importantes, já que nós vamos trabalhar lado a lado. – Falava devagar, ora olhava para a mesa e seu conteúdo, ora fitava El Cid. -Sei que preferia que Shura fizesse isso com você, porém sou conselheiro do Grande Mestre e...

-Não precisa se justificar, é o seu trabalho. – Tornou a beber do chá, pedindo permissão para tocar nos documentos e livros.

-Por favor, à vontade. – Sorriu, para ora mexer em algumas coisas e ora olhar o outro caso ele precisasse de alguma instrução.

-Não sei se tenho, autorização para perguntar, mas... Ontem na última reunião que tive com Albafica e Manigold, e o seus amigos, percebi que mencionavam muito o seu nome. – Buscou por um grosso caderno de anotações do outro, passando os olhos para situar seus conhecimentos, enquanto conversava. -Entendi errado que parece que vocês têm contas a acertar? Se não desejar responder, por favor. – Olhou o colega e deu um sorriso breve.

-Não há problema algum. – Suspirou. -O sucessor de seu amigo Albafica tem certo ódio de mim. Particularmente? – O olhou. -Afrodite e eu jamais nos confrontamos para ele ter motivo concreto. – Deu de ombros. -O problema é o Shura.

-Por conta disso, eu falei com ele também. Mencionou que o passado de vocês foi turbulento. – Folheava ainda o caderno, novamente entre fitar objeto e sagitariano.

-Eu não entendo. Eu superei essa história, mas Afrodite é um que adora provocar isso tanto no Shu como em mim, e claro, no meu irmão. Principalmente.

\- "Shu"? – Riu por um momento.

-Perdão, é força do hábito. Ainda acontece de chamá-lo assim. – Suspirou mais uma vez. -Às vezes sinto pena do seu sucessor. – O olhou. -Shura achava que estava certo, na época. Com todos me chamando de traidor, e ele tendo a fama de o mais fiel, o que você faria nesse caso? – Perguntou, sem a real intenção de resposta.

-Concordo com a parte de lutar pelo que eu acho certo. – Deu atenção à página aberta. -Mas, ajudar alguém que ama se inclui nisso, e não provocar sua destruição. Não é à toa que Leão o despreze. Podia lhe ter ajudado. Eu ajudaria. Acredito em Athena o suficiente para saber que não seria expulso por Ela por conta disso.

-É muito gentil em suas palavras.

-Mas é verdade. – O olhou e sorriu, tornando à escrita. -Na última Guerra Santa de vocês, Hades encarnou em um de seus amigos, não foi?

-Cavaleiro de Bronze de Andrômeda.

-Sim. Sempre... Achei importante esse tipo de informação. – Seus olhos corriam rápidos na leitura. -É a partir daí que estudamos os nossos adversários.

-Saber como eles trabalham. Isso é fundamental. Não é apenas na luta que devemos ler os nossos adversários. - El Cid olhou o sagitariano, com um leve sorriso. O viu se levantar com um dos livros em mãos. -Saber como se portam e se manifestam, faz com que nós, os Cavaleiros de Ouro possam ter a certeza da vitória. – O via empenhado e certo naquelas palavras.

-Agora entendo o porquê Afrodite fica irritado quando falam de você. – Riu, para tomar novamente o chá. -Vocês não combateram os deuses dos sonhos, não?

-Não. Espectros, Juízes e os Deuses Gêmeos.

-Thanatos e Hypnos... – Concluiu, deixando o caderno aberto ao seu lado e buscou por outro documento. -Acha que Hades pode ser uma ameaça real, mesmo depois de tanto tempo da batalha de vocês?

-Para ser honesto, o que me acomete na tensão são as Estrelas dele. Nunca sabemos, ou em várias situações, pelo menos, quando podem surgir e atacar, e é isso que me forço a entender. Eu e o Grande Mestre. – Passou a mão no rosto, sério. -Existem momentos que conseguimos detectá-los, seja por artimanha ou presença física, mas quando é interno... Alguém que muda de lado voluntariamente. – Mostrou-se preocupado e viu o capricorniano se erguer por completo de onde se sentava.

-Vou lhe corrigir, se me permite.

-Sim.

-Tanto em sua época, como a minha, ainda acredito que a chance de um Cavaleiro de Ouro ser Espectro de forma voluntária é quase inexistente. – Viu Aiolos ficar confuso.

-Há sempre uma influência por trás disso tudo. Em minha época, Aspros foi dominado a combater o irmão dele, trajado com sobrepeliz. É um exemplo que posso expor.

-Não tenho argumentos contra. Saga e Kanon também tiveram algo semelhante, antes de Hades. – Aproximou-se com um caderno, menor. -Aqui tenho algumas análises de Shion e Camus sobre isso. – Segurava as páginas para mostrar ao outro.

-É reconfortante ver um Cavaleiro gostar do que faz. – Comentou, satisfeito, antes de se atender à página mostrada. -Posso levar esses dois cadernos comigo?

-Claro, à vontade. – Disse, enquanto ainda segurava para o outro ler. -Realmente aprecio o que faço. Não quero ser Grande Mestre e acho que não sirvo para conselheiro nem dele e nem de Athena, mas ainda assim. – Respondeu seu comentário.

-Pelo pouco que o conheço, acho que não teria cargo melhor. Ainda auxilia diretamente o Santuário. – Sorriu.

-Ficando perto do meu irmão eu aceitaria qualquer cargo, até de servo. – Sorriu, com carinho e o viu rir.

El Cid continuou a analisar o que estava escrito, enquanto o grego segurava e aos poucos lhe entregava. No mesmo intervalo de segundos, os lábios do Cavaleiro de época se encontraram com o mais novo.

Foram momentos em que a carícia ocorreu e que Aiolos cessou, de prontidão. -Isso... – Murmurou. -Está errado de tantas maneiras diferentes. – O outro ainda permaneceu de olhos fechados.

-Perdão. – Falou, ao se afastar.

-Sísifo e Aiolia.

-Sísifo está preocupado com Regulus...

-E eu tenho o Aiolia. – Falou, em tom mais sério, buscando o olhar dele, que lhe fitou.

-Mas são irmãos.

-É do Aiolia que eu preciso e **quero**, El Cid. Apenas ele. – Certificou, não sendo grosseiro ou rude.

-Ah. Compreendo o que quer falar. – Sorriu. –Ainda assim, desculpe-me foi um... Momento tolo. Irei buscar os livros e já irei me retirar. – Deu um breve riso, constrangido.

-Não por isso. – Falou, cordial. -Irei até a cozinha, com licença. – Em seguida, o deixou momentaneamente só.

Assistia a cena, enojado. El Cid se organizava e Aiolos se retirava, aquilo chegava a ser deprimente.

O sorriso estava estampado no rosto. Subiu as escadarias de mármore lentamente, observando a entrada do templo, não se fazia presente, achava desnecessário, e poucos minutos depois de entrar à sala, avistou o amigo ajoelhado no chão, limpando uma porção de vidro quebrado. -O que diabos aconteceu aqui?

-Aspros e Defteros brigaram. – Em seguida, Kanon se levantou, irritado.

-Ainda estão aqui?

-Não, desceram para a vila com o Saga. Não fui porque senão eu ia brigar com eles... Está estressante com esses dois aqui. – Respirou fundo e o olhou. -Aceita beber algo, Mi?

-Aceito, o que você beber. – Continuou a olhar para a Casa do outro, enquanto adentrava com seu dono.

-Vocês estão se dando bem?

-Sim, os nosso antecessores parecem seguir a linha dos gênios fortes. E os seus Gêmeos?

-São um porre. E eu achava... – Jogou o vidro no lixo, para pegar uma garrafa de vodka e dois copos, mas antes de servir, pôs um pouco de gelo para ambos. -Que eu e o Sa éramos o nêmesis desse Santuário. – Riu, estendendo um dos copos ao outro. Encostou na bancada e com o seu copo dançando na mão, levou aos lábios em um gole só o conteúdo.

-_Bob Esponja_, contenha-se. – Reprovou, antes mesmo de dar o primeiro gole. -Não se esqueça, você e o Saga são as criaturas mais insuportáveis aqui dentro, depois do Aiolia.

-E do Aiolos! – Serviu seu copo de novo, para brindar, rindo. E dessa vez, tanto o escorpiano quanto o general sorveram suas bebidas em um único gole.

-Não me convidaram?

-Porra. – Kanon passou a mão no rosto ao perceber Aspros ali dentro.

-Prazer, Milo. – O escorpiano estendeu a mão para oferecer um cumprimento ao outro.

-Ele falou de você. Lamentou que estivesse acompanhado. – Sorriu, malicioso.

-Sim, o Kanon e eu temos uma história de amor melhor que Orpheu e Eurídice. – Riu, sádico, com o amigo lhe acompanhando no riso. -E acabou de me falar que você é insuportável, isso está certo?

-A sinceridade escorpiana com a geminiana é algo incomparável. – Aspros permaneceu irônico.

-Vocês não tinham descido? – O geminiano anterior, enquanto era indagado, servia-se da mesma bebida que os outros dois.

-O Dê e o _Sa_ estavam se dando bem demais, não quis atrapalhar a caminhada das garotas. – Falava bem ressentido.

-Achava que só você era ciumento, Kanon.

-O copo quebrado foi um tacando no outro. – Tomou a garrafa de vodca da mão do outro e tomou um gole, diretamente. -Aliás, acho que está presente os três Cavaleiros mais ciumentos do Santuário, nessa cozinha. – Riu. -Você me deve copos novos. – Apontou para Aspros e Milo riu.

-Devo nada, pirralho. – Foi grosseiro em suas palavras. -Aliás, nós fizemos uma reunião anteontem. Acho que posso dizer que vocês nos deixaram razoavelmente satisfeito. – Riu.

-Ouviu isso, Milo? A távola do rei Arthur nos aprovou. – Olhou cinicamente o geminiano.

-Então nossa ficha está aprovada para adoção? – Os três riram.

-O cargo de futuro Grande Mestre está aberto, então?

-Não existe _corrida eleitoral_ para isso. – Dragão Marinho respondeu irritado. -Nem para você, _Lestat_.

Milo puxou da mão de Kanon a garrafa e tomou outro gole, rindo. -Vocês dois são adoráveis. E Kan, você realmente deixou o seu irmão sozinho com outro geminiano? – Provocou, brincando.

-Defteros não levanta nem defunto. – Debochou. -Não me preocupo. – Milo gargalhou.

-Olha a sua boca, pirralho.

-O que vai fazer comigo? Me bater com a sua bengala, Aspros?

-Levem na esportiva, por favor, estamos bebendo e falando mal um do outro. – Pediu o escorpiano, tenso.

-Que sábia escolha de palavras, os dois. – Guardou um riso. -Seu amiguinho não me deixa dormir na própria casa.

-Moro com o Saga hoje. Vocês, na vila. Esse é o combinado.

-A Casa de Gêmeos é um albergue agora? Cavaleiro, General, vai me dizer que Cavaleiros de Bronze passam a noite aqui?

Milo tentava cessar seus diversos momentos de riso, com dificuldade. -Felizmente não.

-Na minha época, esse lugar era sagrado.

-A bengala deve estar guardada em algum lugar. – Kanon deixou o seu copo dentro da pia e se afastou.

-Onde vai, Kan? – Perguntou, carinhosamente.

-Vou até o quarto, já venho.

-E vou embora. – Levava a garrafa consigo.

-Onde vai com isso?

-Até mais, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião.

-Isso foi a coisa mais aleatória... – Acabou por seguir Kanon e o viu sentar na cama.

-Está desanimado?

-Quase bêbado, serve?

-Quem está dando em cima do Saga?

-Ninguém.

-Kanon... – Choramingou o nome do amigo. -É o Defteros?

-Não.

-Aspros? – O viu respirar pesado. -Mas por quê?

-Por que ele quer também ser Grande Mestre? – Aliás... O que isso tem de tão especial? – Ergueu-se novamente. -Que droga de cargo, todo mundo está disposto a matar por esse trono. O Saga esteve no passado e agora querem tirar ele de lá.

-O que realmente aborreceu você? – Tentou, novamente.

-Os Gêmeos querem Shion à frente novamente. – Respondeu, sério. -Não é golpe e nem nada, só que querem levar a diante.

-Seu irmão sabe?

-Saga cogitou sair do cargo.

-A porra da piada não tem graça.

-Obrigado, alguém concorda comigo. Obrigado, Athena! Antes, eu queria que ele se livrasse disso..., mas infelizmente, é quem ele é. Tirar ele de lá, é um erro. – Olhou o amigo, preocupado.

-Vão tratar o Saga diferente.

-Milo, eu poderia beijar você agora se isso não fosse traição ao Camus e ao Sa. Sério. -Vão pisar no meu irmão. Shion, Aspros, Defteros e todo mundo aqui dentro que foi alvo dos erros do Saga...

-Aiolos está do lado dele.

-Até o Aiolia o convencer do contrário.

-Eu estou do lado de vocês dois.

-Mi, se o Saga quiser sair, nada vai convencê-lo de ficar. – Respondeu, entristecido. -O meu Sa não vai merecer o que vai vir depois.

-Sí, isso é tão divertido! – Comentou, para sorrir ao outro. -Espero que possamos realmente ficar... – Ajeitou-se ao sofá com o celular de Aiolia em mãos, enquanto aninhava-se ao tio.

-Nos próximos dias, se conseguirmos essas folga, podemos sair juntos novamente. – Comentou Aiolia, em seu incômodo pela presença de Shura.

-Amanhã você tem uma aula comigo. – Regulus relembrou.

-Gostou do treino do El Cid com o seu amigo? – Sísifo se dirigiu ao outro sagitariano.

-Foi extremamente intensa, para ser honesto. – Sorriu ao amigo.

Shura, encostado a um pilar próximo aos colegas, sorriu, orgulhoso. -Por um momento achei que não fosse aguentar, Aiolos. – A dubiedade daquelas palavras fez o irmão do amigo lhe fitar com certa fúria, Capricórnio percebeu e lhe piscou para provocar.

-Não queria estar no meio, isso eu garanto. – A piada inocente fez Aiolia suspirar.

-De nada pelo show, Aiolos. – El Cid finalizou o comentário do grego, enquanto se sentava ao lado do sagitariano de sua época.

-Chegou um ponto em que percebi o quanto estavam afiadas. – Aiolos e El Cid trocaram um demorado olhar, o qual o outro capricorniano percebeu, enciumado.

-Desculpem o atraso. – Máscara anunciou a si e ao amado ao seu lado e após um breve cumprimento, se juntaram à Shura. -Do que falavam?

-Meu treino com o meu antecessor.

-Aiolos assistiu. – Sísifo continuou, deixando a cabeça pender para trás, incluindo-os na conversa.

-E vocês nem foram me ver. – O espanhol cutucou o italiano que sorriu.

-Afrodite teve missão e eu me encarreguei com pirralhada, mas longe do coliseu. Mas no caminho, ouvi que teve uma considerável plateia. – Peixes ouvia, em silêncio.

-Era demais para mim, preferi me ocupar de outra coisa. – Aiolia comentou ao irmão, que tinha a mão junto da sua em outro sofá, de frente à Regulus e Sísifo. -Seria reviver um pesadelo. – Em tom ainda mais baixo, comentou com ele, novamente e nisso, recebeu um beijo em seu rosto.

Aquela carícia tornou a incomodar o capricorniano mais novo. -Se o Aiolia soubesse que está rodeado de mentiras...

-Ouvi o meu nome, Capricórnio? – Havia um vestígio de deboche.

-E lá vamos nós. – Comentou, com Afrodite ao seu lado.

-Sim, eu disse que é lamentável que não saiba das mentiras que lhe rodeiam. – Cruzou os braços.

-Como você é fiel e detentor da verdade, exponha as mentiras que não sei. – Irônico, Aiolia o fitava, ainda sentado.

Aiolos fechou a expressão e fitou o espanhol, confuso da intenção daquele início de discussão.

-Gosto quando discursa sobre mentiras, traições e moral, quando você convive no mesmo Templo com um traidor como o seu próprio irmão. – Suas palavras saíram calmas, e ao ouvir isso, Leão se ergueu, com um dos punhos brilhando, prestes a aplicar "Cápsula do Poder", mas foi impedido pelo irmão.

-Se preza por sua vida, o mínimo, não torne a chamar o meu irmão de traidor. – Sua resposta saía carregada de ódio.

-E fidelidade cabe a ele?

-Shura, o que se trata isso? – Aiolos interviu, ser erguendo, ainda segurando o punho do irmão. -O que há com você? O que eu fiz?

Afrodite e Máscara apenas observavam o amigo, e igualmente os outros, estavam confusos.

-Maldito. – Aiolia resmungava.

-Fiel é o seu irmão então? – Tornou a provocar. -Como Aiolos e El Cid aos _amassos_ em Sagitário ontem à noite? – Afrodite não sabia se ria, sorria ou apenas ficava chocado, mas não pelo que ouviu, mas sim a maldade contida na postura de Shura.

Aiolos soltou o irmão. Seu peito se carregou de culpa, mesmo a situação tendo sido breve e até justificada, mas assim se sentiu e ao mesmo tempo, a decepção lhe tomou em ver Shura daquela maneira, lhe tratando daquela forma.

-Seu irmão não falou nada? – A expressão de Aiolia foi de ressentimento, não olhava Aiolos e por alguns momentos, nem Shura. Porém, cessou sua energia para o golpe e olhou El Cid.

-Pelo menos, querido _aprendiz_, eu não matei alguém que amava. – O Capricorniano anterior fechou os olhos, mantendo-se controlado durante a conversa.

-Realmente quer conversar de traição comigo, querido _mestre_?

-Talvez El Cid possa ensinar algumas coisas sobre moral, Shura. – Regulus interviu, para a surpresa do tio. -Ele foi um bom exemplo de determinação na nossa época. – O leonino devolveu o celular ao dono.

-Fico contente em saber que nem ele e nem você necessitara lidar com traidores tão próximos. E isso não exclui o que aconteceu.

Sísifo olhou para El Cid discretamente, buscava entender o ocorrido, se realmente havia acontecido.

-E desde quando você se importa com isso? – Aiolos perguntou decepcionado o suficiente que suas palavras lutaram para sair.

-O que você viu? É verdade isso?

-Estava subindo para Peixes quando passei pela casa dele e os vi, juntos. – Não se importava no exagero de suas palavras. Olhou Afrodite que de forma surpreendente, sorriu. -Me importo, traidor, para mostrar ao seu irmão a verdade.

Aiolia passou a mão na boca, e sua expressão séria deu lugar ao sarcasmo. -Você é desprezível, Shura de Capricórnio. – Rapidamente olhou Aiolos, e independente do que sentia por ele naquele momento, sentiu dor ao vê-lo entristecido. -Talvez você deva prestar mais atenção nas situações à sua volta.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – Aiolia tinha a atenção de quase todos, exceto o irmão.

-Eu vi você olhando para o meu irmão e para o seu mestre. Precisei ver o Camus e passei por lá. Sabia que você estava à minha frente, então, quando Sagitário chegava, assisti os seus passos. – O espanhol demonstrou-se desconcertado, mas se recompôs. -Fiquei lá até que você decidisse sair. E foi quando o seu mestre saiu, não foi? – Não obteve resposta. -Viu só? Além de tudo é um idiota. – Tornou a empunhar o seu golpe.

-ROSA SANGRENTA! – Peixes disparou, mas segundos depois, mostrou-se surpreso com a reação de Aiolos.

Segurava a rosa branca disparada em direção ao irmão com uma das mãos. Os espinhos acabaram lhe machucando o suficiente para alguns fios de sangue percorrem sua palma.

-Afrodite. – Sagitário iniciou as suas palavras, sério. Seu olhar demorou a cair no sueco. E enquanto reagia, seus dedos apertaram a flor, pulverizando-a em sua mão, reação que irritou mais ainda o loiro. Máscara não se comoveu com a cena, apenas permitiu e Shura, ficou tenso. Aiolia avistou o machucado na mão do amado, mas controlava-se o suficiente, aguardando o que o irmão iria proferir. -Em sua... Existência nesse mundo... – Sísifo e El Cid tomavam atenção com cuidado, Regulus aproveitava um sorriso sádico que lhe surgiu, pela justiça sendo feita ali aos irmãos. -Jamais. **JAMAIS**... – O tom se alterou à palavra. -Torne a levantar a mão contra o Aiolia, do contrário vou enfiar todas as rosas de seu jardim dentro da sua boca enquanto você se sufoca! – O tom se alterava mais, próximo a um grito, enquanto finalizava.

Aiolia acabou se calando e se acalmando ao ouvir a explosão do irmão. Máscara nada esboçou, pois sabia o quanto Peixes e Capricórnio estavam errados naquelas atitudes. Shura ficou surpreso do que presenciou e Afrodite manteve sua postura, sem demonstrar a raiva que lhe consumia.

-Aiolos... – Depois de alguns minutos com todos em silêncio, Sísifo tentou se pronunciar. -Não gaste o seu tempo.

O sagitariano atual permitiu uma expressão de frieza e desgosto ao observar Shura, demoradamente. Mas nada mais quis falar naquele momento, apenas virou aos convidados. -Perdoem-me... Perdi a fome, não irei participar do jantar. – Falou em tom baixo e cordial, retirando-se dali, sem olhar Aiolia, pois a culpa ainda lhe consumia.

O irmão mais novo decidiu não o seguir naquele instante.

Adentrou o aposento, vendo-o sentado à beirada da cama, de cabeça baixa e trajando sua armadura. Puxou uma cadeira próxima e pousou a mão em sua nuca. Deu leves tapas onde tocava, para sentar-se e apenas tocá-lo ainda no mesmo lugar. -Porque fez isso, hein? – Seu tom demonstrava a frustração pela teimosia do outro.

-Se as coisas se baseiam na verdade, então é nelas que devem acontecer. – Respondeu, frio.

-Por quê? – Ainda insistiu.

-... Não pode ficar comigo, então não fica com ninguém. – Murmurou, para olhá-lo. Deixou de ser tocado, pois viu na expressão dele a inconformação de suas palavras.

-Não os destrua novamente. Estávamos em paz, vocês estavam em paz. – Suspirou, sem deixar de olhá-lo. -Não se envenene com isso... Você não precisa disso. E além do mais... E eu? E Afrodite? Por que está nos deixando em segundo plano?

-Não... Não estou deixando vocês para trás... – Tornou a olhá-lo. -Eu apenas... Odiei... Ver aquilo acontecendo.

-Aiolos perdoou você pelo passado. Isso tudo ainda é sentimento?

-Não. – O olhou, mantendo a seriedade. -Me senti traído pelo meu mestre.

-Só porque ele sabia da verdade? Você não pode proibir ou controlar isso. Vamos ser realistas, você perdeu o Aiolos e ponto final. Você ainda mantém o arrependimento do passado e está aí o seu problema, não cuidou do que tinha, e nunca se conformou em perdê-lo. – A verdade dura e fria nas palavras de Máscara fez com que adquirisse uma expressão enojada, mas não contra o amigo.

-Queria que Aiolos entendesse algumas coisas...

-Shura, a partir de agora, ele não vai compreender mais nada que vier de você.

-Eu sei.

-Então valeu a pena? O pouco do que restava entre vocês... – Balançou a cabeça, negativamente. -Todos ficaram contra você. Seu próprio mestre vai encarar isso como uma afronta.

-Então, o que devo fazer?

-Quer uma resposta sincera ou amigável? – Mantinha a sua seriedade.

-Sincera. – Compartilhou da expressão ao fitá-lo.

-Tire uns dias longe daqui. Se ausente, vai ser o melhor que você poderá fazer.

O silêncio de Shura demonstrou que ele cogitava aquela ideia.

-Se quiser, vá com o Afrodite. – Continuou e sugeriu.

-Você junto.

-Não. – Foi firme em suas palavras.

-Máscara, você vem junto.

-Eu não vou. – Por fim, ergueu-se e o tocou em sua cabeça. -Afaste-se de Aiolos. – Pediu. – _Entiendes?_ – Sorriu, com carinho.

-_Si, capito._ – Respondeu, exibindo um sorriso terno, também.


End file.
